What is and what should never be
by Lois87
Summary: Sam/OFC Romance. A girl with special powers is sent to look after Sam. Who and most importantly what is she? Summary sucks, just give it a read and please leave a review. Rated T for future chapters.


**General POV. Boston, MA.**

"So, we´re definetely dealing with a vengeful spirit. Now we´ve only gotta find out who exactly it is and torch the sucker." Dean loosened his tie as he climbed into the drivers seat of his beloved 67 Impala.

"The only thing those two girls had in common was the fact that they had both just started out as bartenders at this place called `The Cavern`. We should check it out and see what we can dig up on it."

:

**General POV. Boston, MA. The Cavern.**

The boys entered the bar and gave it a quick once over. `The Cavern` was a midsized place with a pool table and dart board in one corner and a bar in the other.

"Hey Sam, check out the bartender." He nudged his younger brother and pointed towards the beautiful blackhaired woman behind the counter.

Sam was speechless. It couldn´t really be her? Right? Just then she looked up and met his eyes with her sparkling blue ones. He knew those eyes too well, they were one of a kind. "It´s her." His voice was barely above a whisper.

"God, she´s hot." Dean then realized what his younger brother had just said and looked at him in disbelief. "Wait? You know her?"

_Crap, _Sam thought. "Naah, I just mixed her up with someone else. Forget it."

"What are you waiting for then? Let´s go talk to her."

They sat down by the bar counter and waited for her to take their orders.

"Hey boys, what can I get ya?" Her pouty red lips curved into a little smile, revealing her pearly white teeth.

Dean flashed her a flirtatious smirk. "Two beers."

"Two beers, coming right up." She grabbed two bottles of beer out of the fridge behind her and placed them in front of the boys. "There you go."

"Thanks."

"You´re very welcome." She winked and then looked at Sam, who was still completely zoned out. "Are you okay?"

He didn´t react, so Dean nudged him. "Oh yeah.. Sorry for zoning out on ya."

"No problem, happens to me all the time."

The younger Winchester hesitated for a moment. "You seem kinda familiar. Are you by any chance from Palo Alto?"

She shook her head. "Never been there. I was born and raised in Connecticut."

"Sorry, my mistake."

Another smile spread across her face. "I gotta get back to work. By the way, my name´s Faith."

"I´m Sam and this is my brother Dean."

Not for a second did she take her eyes off the younger Winchester. "Well Sam, just holler if you need anything." She winked and headed off to the other end of the bar to take some more orders.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Dean punched his brother in the arm. "Dude, I already called dibbs on her. I saw her first, remember?"

"Yeah, whatever." Sam replied absentmindedly and let his mind once again drift off. Never in his life had he been so sure about something. It was her, it was really HER.

:::

**Flashback 2006.**

_"Hey Sam."_

_"Hey." A smile spread across his face as he turned around to face the darkhaired beauty. She was wearing a beautiful white grecian-style dress that accentuated her sunkissed skin. Her black wavy hair was loosely braided over one shoulder, with several streaks framing her face. "I was hoping you´d show."_

_"I heard about your brother. I´m sorry."_

_"I tried calling my Dad but couldn´t get a hold of him. And Dean, well you know how he is..." He trailed off. "A friend of my Dads called and gave us the adress of this faith healer in Nebraska. He´s supposed to be the real deal... but...but what if he isn´t? I can´t just let my brother die, he´s all the family I got left."_

_She cupped his face and gazed into his eyes. "It´s going to work out, I promise."_

_Hearing those words coming from her instantly made him feel more at ease. "Thank you."_

_Why did she grow so found of the man in front of her? This was not supposed to happen. She wasn´t even supposed to talk to him, not even in his dreams. Her orders were more than clear. Watch Sam Winchester and make sure he´d choose the right path._

_She knew what she had to do now. If they´d find out that she had made contact with her charge, let alone began to have feelings for him, they would assign him to someone else and punish her for her offence. "Sam, we can´t see each other anymore."_

_"Why?"_

_"I can´t tell you why. Please don´t be mad at me."_

_"I´m not mad at you... it´s just...why do you have to leave?"_

_"I´m not leaving you.. I´ll always be watching you.. I´m just going to do it from a distance. Believe me it´s for your own good." She tiptoed and pressed a soft kiss to his lips._

_The innocent kiss soon turned into a passionate display of affection. When she pulled away, it felt like something had been taken away from him. "I´ll miss you."_

_"I´ll miss you, too.. And about your brother." She turned around and started to walk away. For a moment she stopped in her tracks and shot him one last look over her shoulder. "Just have a little faith." With those last words she vanished into thin air._

_:::__**End of Flashback.**_

**Boston, MA. "The Cavern".**

This couldn´t be a coincidence, right? Faith was the girl from his dreams, the one who appeared to him everytime he felt down and needed someone to talk to.

But how was this possible? Either Faith was a really good actress or she really didn´t know him. Maybe they were connected somehow and she just didn´t know about it. Thousands of questions popped up in his mind but he only had an answer for one, and that was the fact that the pretty bartender was the girl from his dreams.

He took a sip of his beer and reminisced about the first time she had appeared to him.

:

**Flashback 2005. Palo Alto, California.**

_"Hey Sam."_

_He turned around to face the owner of the voice. "Who are you and what are you doing in my dream?"_

_"I can be whoever you want me to be." She smiled and pushed a strand of her black hair behind her ear, revealing her piercing blue eyes. "It´s totally up to you."_

_He eyed the darkhaired beauty suspiciously. She was about 5`7 tall and wore a long flowing dress that hugged her body in all the right places. Her long black hair contrasted her sunkissed skin and skyblue eyes beautifully. "You still haven´t answered my question. What are you doing in my dream?"! He demanded. "What are you?"_

_"I´m not a demon if that´s what you want to know." She walked towards him. "I´m no enemy, Sam. You can trust me, I´m here to help."_

_"How can I be sure of that?"_

_"You can´t." She stated matter of factly. "I heard about what happened to your girlfriend. I´m sorry. If you ever need to talk, you know how to reach me." She vanished into thin air._

_**:::End of Flashback.**_

**General POV. Boston, MA. "The Cavern"**

"Sam, Sammy! Are you even listening to me?" Dean nudged his brother which finally caused him to snap back into reality. "I swear it´s like I´m talking to myself."

"Dude, stop hitting me already!"

"If you´d stop zoning out on me I wouldn´t have to." He grinned and emptied the rest of his beer. "Let´s order a new round."

Faith came over and placed two new bottles of beer in front of them. "On the house." She winked. To the Winchesters suprise she sat down on the stool behind the counter. "So, are you guys from here?"

"Nope, just passing through. You see, my brother and I we´re on a roadtrip."

"Roadtrip, huh? Sounds like fun." She smiled. "I´m on one myself actually. I arrived here yesterday and started this job today."

"Are you on your own or by yourself?" Dean trailed off suggestively.

"I´m all by myself." She then looked over to the younger Winchester brother. "How about you Sam? You seeing anyone?"

He was a little startled. "Uuuhm no."

She wrote her cellphone number on a papercoaster and handed it to Sam. "Give me a call, if you wanna meet up or something."

: A little later.

After the boys had finished their beers, they retreated back into the Impala. "So, what do we do now? Wait until the sucker shows up and goes after Faith?"

"Exactly. We might be able to ID him better, once we get a good look at his face." Dean confirmed. "God, that chick was weird. She wasn´t even that into me."

"Dude, can you for once focus on the job?" Sam rolled his eyes and went through his notes again. "Both victims, Kristin Metcalfe and Alexa Jordan, died on the same spot which is about 20 yards north from where we are. They were strangled first and then stabbed in the heart with a knife that was never found."

Dean nodded. "And the bar itself seems clean. Zero deaths or freak accidents before those chicks died. And the only link between them was the fact that they were both bartenders at the Cavern."

The boys armed themselves with shotguns and plenty of rocksalt rounds before heading to the exact location the girls were murdered at. They hid behind a few bushes and waited.

:

Faith was the last one to leave the bar. She loaded her .45 Colt with iron rounds and slid it into the gun holster that was attached to her thigh.

"I see you´re fully prepared." A male voice stated plainly.

She turned around to face the owner of the voice. "What do you want?" A hiss escaped her lips.

"Just wanted to make sure, you´re following your orders." He had a stern expression on his face.

"As you can see I am, so why don´t you go find someone else to annoy." She took out her shotgun and loaded it with rocksalt rounds before stuffing it back into her bag.

All of a sudden he pinned her to a wall by her throat. "You ought to show me a little more respect."

"I´m not scared of you." She hissed. "Now let me go."

He glared daggers at her and released her. "You know what you´ve got to do."

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Yes."

"And under no circumstance are you to use your powers in front of them! You can´t tell them who you are and more importantly what you are. " He said and vanished.

Faith grabbed her bag and locked up the bar behind her. She made her way to the spot where the two girls had been murdered. _Geez, this would be so much if easier if I could use my powers. That way I wouldn´t need to carry those stupid weapons around, _she thought.

All of a sudden it got really chilly and she could tell that the spirit was about to appear. The spirit slammed her against a tree and was about to lunge at her throat, but she pumped it full of rocksalt before it could touch her. Sam and Dean came running out of their hiding spot to check up on her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Cmon, we need to go. He´ll be back soon." She grabbed her shotgun and ran towards her car, a black Mercedes ML320. "Get in!"

The boys did as she said and got into the car. She revvied up the engine and slammed her foot down on the accelerator.

"You´re a hunter?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"No, I just like carrying a shotgun filled with rocksalt around for fun." She replied sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "Of course I´m a hunter."

"Do you know who the spirit was?"

"Yes, a guy named Peter Stanley. Fifty years on the same spot `The Cavern`was built, there used to be another bar. Anyways, long story short, he killed his bartender girlfriend there because he thought she was cheating on him."

"How do you know all this? We weren´t able to find anything." Sam chimed in.

"I´ve got my resources." She parked her car in front of the cemetary "Peter´s Dad was the richest and most powerful man at that time, so he had the police cover it all up for him."

The trio arrived at the cemetary and got out of the car. Faith popped the trunk open and handed the brothers a shovel each.

"Hey, what about you? Why do Sam and I have to do all the dirty work?" Dean remarked.

"First of all Peter´s after me, remember? When he shows up, I´ll distract him." Faith rolled her eyes. "And secondly, I´ve only got two shovels."

They arrived by Peters grave and the boys started digging right away while Faith watched their backs.

Sam and Dean had dug up about half of the grave when a very pissed off Peter showed up. He threw the boys into his gravestone and then headed for Faith who shot him once again with rocksalt.

"Keep on digging!" She shouted over to the boys. Peter showed up again and she began to run. "Hey Peter, you wanna know something? I did cheat on you, I mean who wouldn´t? Have you looked in the mirror lately?" She taunted him.

He send her flying into a tree. "I´ll kill you!"

She recovered immediately and continued running until she was well out of the Winchesters sight. Peter once again lunched at her, heading straight for her throat. Faith raised her hand and used her powers to freeze him in place. Two minutes later he finally went up in flames. _About damn time, _she thought as she stood up and dusted herself off.

Sam and Dean came running towards her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I´m fine. Nothing a hot shower wouldn´t cure." She then looked at them. Dean seemed to be okay but Sam had a nasty cut on his forehead. "Sam, your cut´s gonna need stitches. Cmon, let´s get you patched up."

The trio walked back to Faiths car. She put the shovels away and handed Sam a clean cloth. "Let´s get back to the bar first and I´ll patch you up there."

They got into the car and drove off. "Good job back there. So how long have you been hunting?" Dean broke the silence.

"For as long as I can remember. Hunting runs in the family."

"Do you always hunt all by yourself?"

"I´m an only child and my parents are dead, so yes."

"Sorry to hear that."

She kept her eyes on the road. "Don´t be. I was very young when they died, I barely remember them."

The trio arrived back at the bars parking lot. Faith got her first aid kit out of her carbooth and motioned for Sam to sit on the edge of the booth. "Sit."

He sat down and she started cleaning the wound.

"Hey Sam, I´ll head back to the motel." Dean said and then looked over to Faith. "You mind giving him a ride back?"

"No, not at all."

"See ya later Sammy. Take your time." Dean winked at him before getting into his Impala and driving away.

"Is your brother always like that?" Faith chuckled.

"Yeah, that´s pretty much Dean for you."

She got out a needle and thread. "Two stitches should do the trick. You ready?" He nodded and she started sawing. Her hands were quick yet very gentle. "Okay, I´m done." She said once she finished putting some gauze over the wound.

"Thanks." Sam said and looked into her eyes. He had fought the urge to kiss her since he´d seen her and now that there were only a few inches away from each other, he couldn´t restrain himself any longer. He stood up and pulled her into a kiss.

Before things heated up any further than they already had, she pulled away.

Sam was a little startled. "I´m sorry, I didn´t mean to..."

"It´s okay, Sam." She smiled. "It´s just... Nevermind, let´s get you back to the motel. Where are you staying at?"

"Eightball Motel. Room 203"

"I´m staying there, too. In room 108 though."

The car ride back was silent. Sam was afraid that he might have gone too far by kissing her but he just had to.

Faith stopped in front of room 203. Sam was about to get out of the car when she stopped him. She leaned over to and kissed him on the lips. "Goodnight, Sam."

"Night." He smiled and walked towards his room. It was definetely her.

**:::**

**A/N. How did you like this story? Please leave a review. As soon as I get a few I will post the next chapter. xLois**


End file.
